1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surface mount composite electronic component and method for manufacturing same
2. Background of the Invention
An example of the typical external form of a surface mount composite electronic component is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-015309, in which the ceramic substrate external form is in the shape of an H, with two resistance elements (circuit elements) formed on one surface thereof. In addition, an electronic component in which resistance elements are formed on lateral side surfaces of the substrate is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,097,277.
However, as the demand for compactness in electronic components increases, the structure of the conventional electronic component described above is becoming inadequate to such demand. Due to the complexity of the shape of the H-shaped ceramic substrate described above, the contraction of the substrate during ceramic baking greatly affects the dimensions of the substrate. Consequently, it is difficult to make such dimensions consistently uniform. In addition, with an electronic component in which resistance elements are formed on lateral side surfaces of the substrate disclosed above, because electrically conductive balls are used as the external terminals of the circuit elements, the entire structure becomes complicated and is unsuitable for making the electronic component compact.